My return to Freddy's Pizza Place: Full lore
by LaurenDianeMundy
Summary: In this amazing well written fanfiction,you will learn the full lore behind two dumb fanfictions i wrote.


One day, a man named steve correl I think got hired as a security guard at a musuem. All the things in it came to life,and nobody knows what really happened in the place,but brilliant minds made a famous movie titled "Night at the musuem". There were even sequels which tried to touch upon why the things came to life in the first place. They were half correct. It was a tablet,but not of egyptian gods. It was a tablet of an unknown tribe of pedophiles that worshipped a bear,whos name is pedo bear today. But,the artists in that tribe were so bad,it looked like freddy fazbear (he didnt exist yet and neither did the diner or anything). What would happen is it would take anything with the likeness of animals that were inatimate objects,and make them living,but with lust for having sex and only that. They would produce a certain aroma that would change a persons train of thought to be sex slaves to them. And progressivley,the objects would have a more powerful influence,and would be more attractive and powerful. One was said to be able to be immune to the aroma,a funny man,and would be the one to stop the influence,because eventually,they would take over society and turn it into some kind of non stop world wide orogy. The tablet was removed to be studied as nobody knew what it did nor could any one interpret the writings. One night,a adult named steve jobs stole the tablet,and tried to use it to make his products the best. He was immune to the aroma,and birthed a son he named aiden and another he named robin. Steve gave his original apple I pad he made himself indued with magical power to aiden. Steve gave robin the power of being funny. Steve was really old and needed the ancient tablet as life support. Someone named Fred stole the tablet,and steve died. The kids aiden and robin were separated,and steves unfinished project,SHODAN,was left to rot in a trailer. Robin then went to the new building,"Fredbears family diner" made by the fred guy who stole the tablet. He got a dream of what the tablet did,and got a burst of influence. He created an animatronic,Freddy. Many kids were sacrificed to freddy by fred. A fierce dictator named hitler and a group of muslims named isis knew of the tablet and wanted it. Fred heard the news,and fled the place with the tablet. Robin was left there with freddy to endure nazis and isis. Freddy ran away,and obama confronted robin. Obama said that if robin signed up for obamacare,he would live. Robin complied and had terrible health care. Freddy found fred,and killed him,but,with magic,fred possesed freddy,and made animatronics to please him for eternity. He made a pizzerea,planning to steal attractive women's souls and stuff them inside of a chicken robot,so it can seduce all the men in the world. The chicken became sentient and knew of its power,and sucked freds soul out of freddy. All the chicken wanted was intense sex,and didnt want the world. A man walked into the place one day. He was a muscular man who liked to drink and sounded like a pirate. He found himself attracted to the chicken for no reason,and came up to it on stage,and fingered it. He was horrified when he figured out that it was a live thing. It had organs. The chicken picked the man up and killed him,but picked up his soul and put it in a fox animatronic. They then had intense sex. The next day the chicken killed even more people,and put them into animatronics. Even a gay perverted kid and a shy 20 year old. Robin williams had a dream about the tablet,and wanted to save the world. So he created a artificial being from metal,named peter,who was supposed to destroy the tablet and the sous of the animatronics. After this didnt work,Robin released shodan from steves trailer. Aiden knew about the tablet long ago,and knew that the chicken would not cause any harm and just wanted intense sex,and decided robin was causing more harm than good,so aiden assembled the animatronics,and fat albert and kim jong un to kill robin williams, shodan and the forces of evil.


End file.
